Complication
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Watching Metropolis while Superman is away, Supergirl happened to save the life of Jimmy Olsen. The aftermath afterwords causes a tension in her heart that she and Jimmy start to develop feelings for one another. What will happen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello again, this is a story challenge from Darkmystery1. I am not sure how many of everyone watched Superman the animated series at all. I know I was one of them and I thought about this challenge and decided that there should be stories about Supergirl and Jimmy. I mean it seems similar to Lois and Clark's, but only the gender is reversed. So, I decided to create this lovely masterpiece and hope everyone will like it. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters of Superman, they belong to DC Comics. _

Chapter 1: Supergirl meets Camera boy

Kara Kent was walking up to her apartment building, cousin Clark had asked her to watch Metropolis, while he was forming his little league with some superhero friends. Kara didn't mind Metropolis. She loved the big city and loved spending time defending it.

Kara had opened the door seeing all her stuff packed up and sighed as she had a lot to go through. She made the time much easier by super speeding through unpacking all the boxes making sure the clothes go in the closet and drawers, the silverware and appliances go into the kitchen, and anything go anywhere until she found a place for them.

This took the span of five to ten minutes as some of it was used to rearrange furniture. Kara had zoomed to the bathroom as she grabbed some glasses and a change of clothes as she needed a well relaxed shower. She needed to settle in her normal life. Although, it was temporary until Clark came back at times, she took it as a chance to settle in Metropolis for a while.

Kara came out staring at herself in the mirror as she was wearing her disguised attire like Clark taught her. It wasn't much, she wore glasses, tied her hair in a pony tail, and wore a get up she wouldn't catch herself dead in. She breathed in and out a little bit.

She then closed and locked her door as she was prepared to get a job to support herself. As she came out she found herself looking at the couple who was talking next to her as she fiddled with her lock just to hear how the conversation was going.

"I just like you as a friend Jimmy" the woman said slamming the door on the report feeling sad about another rejection. His friends were either married or dating someone else.

Kara had made it to the elevator when she had clicked the down button. She felt pretty bad Jimmy had gotten rejected. He was Clark's friend and any friend of Clark's was a friend of hers. Yet, she didn't feel like sharing the same elevator with him.

"Wait, pleases wait" Jimmy chased down the elevator.

Kara tried to press the button at a fast rate but it was too late for the young reporter slipped through before the doors closed as he saw she pressed the floor he wanted.

"I hope you don't mind" Jimmy smiled

"It's ok" Kara smiled _although; I would rather fight cousin Clark than to be here right now. _

"So, umm you new around here" He asked Kara

"Umm, I am. I am Kara Kent" She attempted to smile but felt a little scared

"O, you're CK's cousin" Jimmy was snapping his finger trying to remember and pointed at her when he knew

"Yep" She sighed

"It's ok, I completely understand I…" Jimmy was about to say something when Kara turned to him.

"Take care Jimmy" she smiled as she went away hoping that would make Jimmy avoid her. She didn't want hurt the poor boy. She was just getting her life on track.

Her interviews didn't go as planned. In fact, they went about the exact opposite. She kept making mistakes and almost revealed who she really was.

She wasn't as good as her own cousin, who got the job at the Daily Planet in his first interview.

Kara began to think of other options as she wasn't going to get off scot-free just because she was new in the city.

"Come on Kara think, Cousin Clark was able to find a job. Why can't you?" Kara said as she saw some robbers riding off in a car

"Ugh, can't crime ever wait" Kara said before spinning around changing out of her attire and into her Supergirl outfit.

She sped up lifting the car off the ground and going towards a police station making sure the two robbers head off in the custody of the police.

"Why do I even try anymore" Jimmy sighed as he was on top of the roof of the Daily Planet.

Jimmy was looking up into the sky. He often went up to the roof to have a quiet lunch with himself. He wondered why was he so bad with women. Lois Lane, his friend and co-worker always kept telling him that love is about being patience and that it is a good wait to wait on.

Lois was the lucky one to Jimmy. She talks about Superman as if she was married to him. He had watched his other friends either date a great guy or girl or be married to them. Jimmy tried the same thing but failed.

He would always get a no, no way, never, not in a million years, I just like you as a friend, and sorry I already have a boyfriend. Whatever the excuse was, it obvious meant that they didn't want to date him. He sighed as he screamed

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME" He sat down "Am I a bad guy? People like Lex Luthor are the sneakiest of scumbags and they get seven girls for one day"

Jimmy didn't feel it was very far as there is obviously a girl for him. He just didn't know where she would fly to him from.

Jimmy sighed as he didn't realize the area of the roof, in which he sat wasn't very well supported and that he was inches from death.

Supergirl was flying around, looking for more people to save and thinking about how her life would go. Would she have any challenges to face? Would she live a life differently than her cousin? Would she meet a guy and fall in love with him? Only time would tell for her.

She heard a scream from a mile away. She felt the familiar voice calling for help as she was searching through her x-ray of where it was coming from and who needed her help.

Through her x ray, she found a piece of the Daily Planet had broken off. She traveled down seeing a bunch of debris falling to the ground with a man with orange-redish hair falling down. She soon recognized it to be Jimmy.

Supergirl needed a plan in order to save him as she didn't think of one as she flew in to where the debris was falling down. A bunch of people tried to get away from the debris's fall.

Even though the Debris was falling, Jimmy was the first one to be saved. Jimmy had held on to the debris, but Supergirl was stronger and released Jimmy's grip on the falling concrete. She soared downed to the sidewalk and smiled.

"I will be right back" She told him as she was super speeding in a circle to make sure the falling debris had a save landing, saving most of the citizens from the falling bricks from hitting any of them.

Jimmy was amazed by such a woman rescuing him. He wasn't much to anyone, but her bravery is what he was really grateful for. He had never been saved in such a way since Superman.

Supergirl had finished her heroic efforts as most of the reporters on sight were taking pictures of her. Jimmy noticed it and took a picture of her as well. Jimmy was moved by her beauty and wonders how she was related to Superman.

Supergirl saw Jimmy taking her picture and moved towards him. He pulled back his camera and looked at her. He was expecting the whole 'I am glad you are safe' routine. However, her words came as a shock to him.

"Are you ok? Don't make me worried like that again. What were you thinking? It was very dangerous. What would have happened if I wasn't here" Supergirl was ranting to him like a worried girlfriend. She kept going as everyone was wondering why she was talking to him like that.

Jimmy was shocked as no girl, unless it was his mother, ever talked to him like that. She was so full of compassion and concern for his wellbeing. Jimmy smiled in a love struck mood. This face was noticed quickly by the Kryptonian super heroine.

"Umm, Jimmy are you ok" She asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"What, umm yes I am" Jimmy realizing what mood he was in and coughed to snap out of it.

"Well I am glad you are safe" Supergirl smiled as she flew off.

"Jimmy, are you ok" a black haired woman approached Jimmy as it was Lois Lane, his co-worker and friend.

"O, i…I am fine" Jimmy said as it really didn't convince the reporter that he was telling a fake truth to her.

"She sure is super isn't sure" Lois smirked at her love-sick friend

"Yes, she is" Jimmy looked up at her.

Meanwhile,

"You have got to get it together Kara" Supergirl flew away talking to herself about what just happened.

Why did she save Jimmy first? She had a plan of attack and immediately acted on saving Jimmy. She could have tackled the situation in a number of ways, but Jimmy was the first thing on her mind. What was with that face that he made?

_He couldn't possible be… _she thought to herself. _Nah, I am just tired. Let me rest on it and search for a job tomorrow_

She was flying home and didn't know how much of an impact she made on the young photographer's heart.

**Well, I think this is a good stopping point for this chapter. What do you think? Yea, Superman is forming his 'Justice League' with his superhero buddies. I wanted to see how Metropolis would be affected by this. Makes you think that Superman was leaving Metropolis unguarded. However, we have good old Supergirl defeating the city. So, what could go wrong? I probably jinxed it, but who is to say that the city won't suffer an alien invasion. I also smell a certain photographer is falling for a certain super heroine. Well, tell me your thoughts for the story and what you think will happen in future chapters. Until then, see you all later. **


	2. What is this Feeling?

**Hello everyone I hoped you liked last chapter of this story. I hope to create a Jimmy/Supergirl story that everyone will like. I welcome any opinions about the story itself. So, here's to the next chapter. I am really sorry of how slow i got with this story. I promise to increase the pace for updating this story. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Supergirl or any DC characters. They belong to DC Comics. No Copyright infringement intended. _

Chapter 2: What is this Feeling?

Throughout the past few days, Jimmy was trying to process all that was happening to him. He hasn't slept much or eaten anything at all. His heart beated slowly, he sweat as if he had a cold, and the room kept spinning around. Jimmy didn't feel sick. he would be coughing a lot if he was. Jimmy was as healthy as a horse. Jimmy wondered why he was feeling this way?

_i don't understand _he thought as he had just taken a shower and put on his blue superman pajamas. _i don't have a cold or i didn't eat anything rotten. Why am i feeling sick?_

_So, the first question i should ask myself is when did i start to feel like this? _Jimmy told himself as he was thinking when did this sickness start. His mind thought back to a few days ago. Jimmy then remembered Supergirl saving his life. He remembered her words as smooth as silk.

_Are you okay? Don't make me worried like that again. It was really dangerous. What if i wasn't here to save you_

those words of hers kept echoing in her mind. For the first time in his life, Jimmy felt like a girl actually cared about him. However, this girl must have been a relative of Superman.

This must be how Lois feels whenever Superman saves her life. Jimmy looked at himself in mirror seeing how much of a goofy smile he had across his face.

He was sitting down looking out the window seeing a red, blue blur passing by his window. He could tell that Supergirl was having a busy night.

His heart started to beat fast. His eyes looked at the window seeing Supergirl saving the city with great speed. The gears in his brain slowly began to realize what he was feeling. He knew the feeling he had many times before.

"I'm in love with Supergirl" He said outloud.

His happiness was soon diminished upon the thought of his crush on Supergirl. He had many crushes on girls before. They never exactly worked out as much. Ever girl he tried to ask out, would flat out reject him. Was it because he wasn't as musclular as other guys? Was it because he wasn't as good looking as other guys? Was there another reason girls would reject him. He knew of one person to call that would sort this ideal out.

* * *

"Jimmy, i have no idea why girls don't like you as much" Lois smiled "You're a great guy with a lot to offer"

"Really, Lois? I mean it really means well coming from you" Jimmy said

"Look, why does it matter how a girl feels about you? That shouldn't matter unless you love yourself first" Lois offered

"I do love myself. I just need to hear why someone doesn't like me" Jimmy sat down on his couch groaning on his couch

"Well, do you really want my opinion" Lois cringed at the idea of telling Jimmy the truth.

"Pleases Lois, i am dying to know why i am still single. You get to date Superman of all people" Jimmy said

Lois looked at her phone. She held a breath in and then exhaled slowly. She knew Jimmy was just jealous of her relationship with Superman. He just needed to cool down. He probably didn't mean it like that. "Lois, i am sorry i didn't mean to..."

"It's okay Jimmy, just listen to what i have to say. The reason you are probably still single is that you lack the confidence in yourself" Lois pointed out without anger.

"Lack of confidence?" Jimmy questioned

"Yea, some girls like a guy with a sense of confidence that they would feel safe around that guy" Lois told him

"Like with you and Superman" Jimmy joked

"You want my help or not" Lois said with a serious tone.

"Sorry, i was just joking around Lois" Jimmy chuckled and coughed to stop his joking.

"Look, you just need to have more confidence in yourself. I am sure some girl will come around and recognize that you have a lot to offer. Listen, i have to go, but i will see you at work tomorrow. Oh, Perry had told me to tell you that you and Karen are on the scene at Starr Enterprises.

"Okay Lois" Jimmy smiled but suddenly realizes what she just said "Wait, Kara Kent is back in town"

"yea, why do you ask?" Lois giggled as he knew how much of a click Kara and Jimmy have made together, yet the two were obvious to the feelings of the other. "Well, i have to go, see you tomorrow okay"

"Bye" Jimmy exchanged

* * *

Jimmy decided he needed some fresh air, to clear his head, and the fact he needed some milk, so he decided to put on a jacket and walk out in the night streets of Metropolis. He had to be mindful of the citizen that were still out at this time of night.

He looked around viewing various couples in the city acting like the typical romance. There were fights between couples, there were many that either held hands or held one another, and there were couples that walked side by side together. Jimmy knew that eventually a girl would fall for his dorky charms, however Jimmy felt he would get gray hairs before that would happen.

Jimmy looked at a sign that he was passing by. It had said **Starr Entreprises**

the young man smiled knowing that Starr Entreprises was the newest company coming in from New York from the request of Karen Starr. Yet, Jimmy didn't know the intention or reasons Karen Starr would have wanted to settle down in Metropolis. Her company was well known in New York and various other cities in the United States. Why was Metropolis so special?

_Just what this city needs another CEO trying to run Metropolis._ Jimmy thought as he looked from across the street seeing LexCorp.

"Oh yea, the milk" Jimmy remembered why he was outside.

He ran to the store as quick as he could. He figured the market was still open as they often run until late at night. Lucky for him, the store was open. Jimmy gladly entered the market and starts his hunt down for the milk. Unfortunately, he didn't have a shopping list and got a bunch of other things as well. He brought the groceries to the counter and paid for it like usual. He left the store and sighed as he even saw couples inside the store as well.

Jimmy left before he could witness what the couples were doing.

* * *

Coming to his apartment wasn't that easy. It was hard getting up the stairs. The reason Jimmy couldn't use the elevator was someone was moving into the apartment on his floor, so he had to make his dangerous journey on the stairs. With the heavy two grocery bags on both arms, Jimmy had his work cut out for him.

"Oh why didn't i take weight training in school" Jimmy growled as he was sweating profusely. He struggled to lift the two bags up the stairs. Jimmy's mind was focusing on carrying the items to his apartment, but he went forward as he was almost up the stairs.

_Darn _He thought as he was about to slip from the stairs. He was almost up the stairs when his leg started to get a cramp. His cramp caused him to extend his leg back and forth to relieve it, however this is what caused his descent into the flight of stairs.

Quite suddenly, he heard the doors to the stairs opening up as he heard a female's voice yelling out "Wow, hang on there"

He felt the strong hug the female gave and prevented Jimmy's downward flight and he and the female landed on top of the stairs. Some of the contents of the bag poured out. Jimmy didn't mind this setback, but he wanted to see who was the girl that saved his life.

He saw the female gathering the fallen grocery items and put them back into the bag. Her hand extended out as she smiled having short blonde hair. She wore jeans and a grey turtleneck shirt. "Here let me help you with this. I just need to know your apartment"

* * *

After Jimmy and the mysterious female managed to gather his things. Jimmy learned that this girl was the new neighbor that was moving in next door to his apartment.

"So, you moved here from New York" Jimmy smiled bringing a cup of tea for him and his new guest.

"Yea, i just had a lot of things i needed to escape from" The girl smiled and joked around with him. "It's okay for me to be here? I shouldn't expect a jealous girlfriend around"

"No, not really. I haven't really had a girlfriend at all" Jimmy said with a sad tone.

The girl felt awful for pushing an issue on him like that. "I didn't mean to say that i just..."

"It's okay. Maybe someday i will win some girl's heart" Jimmy said as he drinking some tea. "What about you?"

"I am not that really interested in a relationship at the moment. I am just waiting for the right guy to come alone"

The girl turned to Jimmy as she saw him staring at her. For any girl, this would feel genuine, yet this particular girl knew Jimmy was a guy and most of the men in her life only looked at one feature on her body. Her eyes soon turned venomous with a glare and her smile disappeared.

"Something perked your interest" She said coldly.

Jimmy was staring into her eyes as he heard her tone and knew something was wrong "I am really sorry i was just noticing your..."

_Boobs, let me guess boobs. That's how all you guys are. You might be a nice guy but i can tell that out of all my features, that my boobs has your interest. _The woman thought as she prepared to see what Jimmy had to say.

"...Your eyes seem very interesting to look at" Jimmy smiled "I mean i am sorry i sounded sappy like that"

The short haired blonde haired girl blinked her eyes at Jimmy for a minute. He thought he was joking with her. She had been so use to guys talking about her looks, that she had forgotten that not all guys were jerks. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but her smile returned once more.

"Thank you, that is real sweet of you to say. I understand i say sappy things as well"

"Ummm Miss Starr, we have moved your things into the apartment now" One of the movers came by Jimmy's door and shouted

"Oh, thanks" Miss Starr got up from her seat on the couch.

Jimmy stood up hearing her name "Miss Starr, as in Karen Starr. The CEO of Starr Enterprise"

"Yea, i guess you have heard of me huh" Karen smiled hearing Jimmy's shock "That doesn't scare you does it?"

"No, no i was just shocked that you of all people have moved here. I thought you might have gotten a place more fancier" Jimmy joked

"Naaa, as much as i like those places, i just wanted to settle down somewhere smaller" Karen giggled.

Jimmy walked her to his door as he opened it up. "It was very nice meeting you Jimmy, i hope to see you around sometime" Karen nods as she walked outside his apartment.

"You too, Miss Starr" Jimmy waved

"Oh, it's okay for you to call me Karen" Karen suggested

"Good night" Jimmy smiled as he closed his door.

Jimmy was glad Karen was there to help him. He wondered what kind of an impact this new girl would have on him. Meanwhile, Karen entered her apartment as she put herself on the couch.

My eyes, he was looking at my eyes Karen thought as she stared at her ceiling as she remembered the way the man looked at her. Most guys would look at her as if she was a trophy or a thirsy dog, but this man stared at her much differently. The young CEO felt her heart fluttering along as she shook her head.

_No, he is probably just pretending to like me because i am new, yet the look in his eyes tells me something different._ The young CEO growl in her pillow of the thoughts cluttering in her head. She looked at her wondering what tomorrow would hold in stores.

* * *

**Well, I think this is a good stopping point for this chapter. I really do think that the reason Jimmy can't find a girlfriend is because he lacks the confidence in himself of obtaining one. I mean i know that sounds mean but whenever i watched the Superman animated series. I always thought Supergirl would be a nice match for Jimmy. Hey, Jimmy needs some love too. I felt a third wheel should be put into the store somehow. So, this story will be JimmyXSupergirlXPower Girl. The inspiration of this is that i have a Powergirl comic book and my reading of it inspired me to have her appear in this story. I hope people will like this third wheel in the store. I wonder what next chapter will have in store. Tell me your thoughts on the matter? Until then, I will see you all later. **


End file.
